


Not Just a Kiss

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex fails to control his feelings after Sasha scored the game winner in Game 4 against Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Zee Kiss](http://www.russianmachineneverbreaks.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/ovechkiss.gif)
> 
> really did happen, right after Semin scored the winner.

Kissing Sasha probably wasn't the best idea. For one, it was on National TV. Alex can't really think of any other cons for kissing Sasha, but that's a pretty big one. Thankfully, Sasha still had a brain and didn't let Alex really kiss him. On the lips, like Alex wanted.

Just seeing Sasha score that goal, the smile springing on his face... it was too much for Alex, so he pulled Sasha in and gave him a kiss. Only, Sasha jerked back a little, sticking his tongue out at Alex. It momentarily hurt Alex's feelings before he saw the look in Sasha's eyes. TV, right. Camera's on them since, you know, Sasha just scored.

Alex just laughed it off, playing it off like a hockey celebration and nobody really cared.

"You kissed me," Sasha said, stripping down in his stall. "As if I don't get enough shit for being me, you had to go kissing me on tv, right? Like I don't get called a fag enough," he said, stomping off to the showers. 

Alex stood, silenced by Sasha's words. Was what he done really that bad? Alex was always playing around with his teammates like that and he was on fire with emotions in the game. It's not like it meant anything. 

Greener gave him a sympathetic look before heading to the showers himself, leaving Alex alone. "The fuck is his problem?" he asked himself, getting out of his gear. 

The shower isn't at all relaxing, but Alex stayed under the spray, hoping to avoid Sasha again. He couldn't think of what even made him kiss Sasha in the first place. They're best friends, it's not like either of them are gay. Only, Alex is pretty sure he’s gay. He hadn't actually enjoyed being with a woman as much as he probably should. And, he's never gotten the spontaneous inspiration to kiss Greener or Nicky before and he's good friends with them as well. They just aren't usually involved in his weird dreams he has about Sasha.

Alex looked over his shoulder, around the room and switched the water to cold. This isn't right.


End file.
